Jealousy and Pay Back
by SakiNami
Summary: [One-Shot] This is based of the manga. Loki gets jealous when Heimdall kisses Mayura. How will he react? Sorry summary sucks.


**I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Characters might act a bit OC especially Mayura. This is my opinion about what might have happed after Heimdall kissed Mayura at the aquarium**

**THIS IS BASSED OF THE MANGA!**

_(The start comes from the manga as I got the idea from reading that chapter.)_

"Yamino-kun, tea." Loki ordered. His chin resting on his right hand and his other hand drumming on his desk, he was annoyed, very annoyed.

A cooking shinigami, Yamino and Ecc-chan stared at Loki full of confusion.

"I said tea, Yamino-kun!" Loki shouted.

"Um, Loki-sama..." Yamino said looking bewildered, "I've poured it several times already."

Loki nearly jumped out of his seat as he looked down and more than a dozen cups filled with tea where there.

"What is it Loki-sama... this isn't like you. Is it about the strange events that have occurred recently...?" Yamino inquired.

"No, no!" Loki said while gulping down a cup of tea.

"Are you ill!?" Yamino worried.

"No, no!" Loki confirmed, drinking yet a new cup of tea from the dozen still to go.

"Could it be that you didn't like the selection for lunch?" Wondered Yamino out loud.

"No, No." Loki hiccupped as he finished his third cup of tea.

"Hello!" Mayura called cheerfully.

"That is completely wrong!" Loki shouted, flinging his hands up into the air.

"Um..." Mayura said looking very confused.

"Loki-kun gets angry a lot lately doesn't he?" she finally asked Yamino.

"I have no idea what the cause is either." Yamino confessed.

"Mayura is as energetic as usual I presume." Loki said now calming down, "and you are not embarrassed that Higashiyama Kazumi kissed you,"

Mayura's eyes widened and her face flushed. She put her hands on her lips and said, "But... he was just a child... and since he grew up overseas..."

"He's not a child or from overseas or anything!" He roared. If it were possible he would be breathing fire right now. **xP**

**This is where it stops from the manga.**

Mayura giggled in the inside. But her face was flushed and surprised on the outside.

"Mayura do you want a cup of tea?" Yamino asked.

"Ah, yes please." Mayura thanked, giving a large smile.

As Yamino, the cooking shinigami and Ecc-chan left the room Mayura added,

"And it doesn't really bother me anyway."

"Wait, Mayura how does it not bother you." Loki asked.

"Loki-kun that wasn't my first kiss." Informed Mayura.

"W-what, that wasn't your first kiss?" Loki stuttered, "Who was it? Was it Mayura-Papa?"

"Don't know." Mayura claimed.

Mayura gave a small silent chuckle then leaned forward and kissed Loki on the cheek.

Loki's face turned scarlet as he fell back in shock onto one of the couches.

"W-what was that for?" Loki stammered.

"You where jealous weren't you?" Mayura stated in a matter of factly tone.

"No." As the trickster god, lying came as easy as breathing.

"Yes you were..." She purred.

"No I wasn't!" Loki argued.

"Prove it!" insisted Mayura.

Loki was silent he didn't have any proof.

"See you can't, so that means you where jealous." Mayura laughed, "I am such a good detective!"

Mayura stopped laughing and looked at Loki who still looked flushed leaning into the couch.

"Stop being so embarrassed it as only a kiss on the cheek." She insisted. Which only made Loki's face redden.

_What's wrong with me! I am the trickster god of chaos and fire, playboy of Asgard. I am not the person who should be embarrassed!_

Loki gave a wicked grin his flushed face slowly was turning back to normal. Mayura was standing in-between the couch and the coffee table. Which gave him and idea.

He pushed himself out of the crook of the couch and jumped onto the empty coffee table. He grabbed Mayura's hair lightly pulling her head level to his. Seeing her startled face made his smile grow larger. He gave her hair a final tug and their lips connected. It only lasted for a second as Mayura recoiled and fell back into the couch behind her, her face red and her eyes wide.

"Pay back." He stated in a level tone.

Just then Yamino knocked onto the door and entered the room. He looked back and forth between Loki and Mayura. Loki was still standing on the coffee table and Mayura still on the couch.

"Loki-sama, what are you doing on the table?" Yamino questioned.

**Done! :)**

**Yeah I know Mayura was really OC**

**Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
